Good Teacher Teaching Bad Habits
by LeLuvTrianglePenguinGiraffe'nI
Summary: AU. Now that the war is over, Ex Auror James Potter, decided to become a teacher at Hogwarts. That is where he get accidentally entangled with a certain redhead Head Girl, Lily Evans. Will they be able to keep their relationship hidden until the end of term or will they both have to give up life as they know it to be together? teacher/student. WARNING: smut and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

_**EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING, WE ALL KNOW THAT. **_

* * *

**Chapter one – Wicked Games**

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

_I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you._

_Wicked Games – Chris Isaak_

* * *

She was pure and beautiful, untouched by any other man but himself. No one had touched her as he had, or seen her creamy thighs and hips move in a way that not even he had known she could, no one else had seen her like he did. That made all of it so much better; her innocence, her soft kisses, her flushed cheeks and the small beads of sweat that formed over her body as they made love, making her skin glisten in the moonlight. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her, even if he had seen many other women in his life, none compared to her, none of them compared to her beauty that seemed to be so effortless.

The moonlight poured through his window, making her long auburn hair contrast against the white of the pillows and sheets and their skin. He moved his fingertips along her skin, tracing a small pattern along her ribcage and waist. He watched her sleep with half of her body leaning on him, her face against the crook of his neck. She slowly started stirring, her dark red eyelashes fluttered open as she looked up to him with her big emerald eyes and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Hey…" she whispered and leaned in to give him a soft kiss and cuddling closer to his warm body.

"Hi there," her replied as he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

They both laid there in silence, not moving away from each other, just trying to figure out what happened and how would this affect them both. He silently wondered what had gotten into him; she was just a child for heaven's sake! Yeah, she was of age already, but it didn't make it any better. He was still her professor, and six years older than she was.

'_Maybe one of the many times I was hit in the head with bad curses messed up my brains and made me stupider than usual. Oh Merlin, Dumbledore will have my head for this. That's for sure, I'm going to be sacked and not even Moody will take me back.' _He thought as he looked down at the auburn haired girl in his arms.

After the war against Voldemort had ended last July, he decided that he had enough fights with Dark Wizards to last him a lifetime, making him take the decision to ask Dumbledore if he could give him a job at Hogwarts; he knew quite well that no one wanted a spot as the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Dumbledore, being who he was, decided that maybe kids needed to know what they would be really up against; so hiring an ex Auror was a brilliant idea.

The first few months were fantastic, most of the students listened to his every word in class and took as many notes as possible, thinking that he was somewhat of a hero for being an Auror before turning into a professor. Most of the female population in the school believed him to be charming and handsome, so almost all of them seemed to want to be early to his class. Always giggling themselves away whenever he gave them a smile or called their names. However, not all of his female students were completely enchanted by him or all too willing to please him. The Head girl, Miss Lily Evans, seemed to be one of the students that would always be late to class, always trying to send Owls to that little boyfriend of hers.

She was usually shy and respectful when in the presence of her peers, but for some reason, whenever they found themselves alone in the classroom, she seemed a little more daring. It seemed as if she didn't do it on purpose though. Biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to master a new curse or shield, accidentally brushing his hand as she handed in a paper, leaning closer to him as he bend over her shoulder to see how she was doing in a specific worksheet. The young girl had started to worm her way into his most hidden fantasies and she did not even know it.

Lily Evans was a rather short girl, probably about five two, or five three. Probably one of the reasons why she stood out among her fellow classmates, but it was not the main reason. The main reason was her hair; she had dark auburn hair that fell to her elbows, it was usually straight until it reached the tips where it curled naturally. Another reason were her eyes, they were wide almond shaped eyes, the color of the grass in spring. She didn't wear much make up, but her cheeks always seemed slightly pink, maybe it was from all the running she did to get to his class on time.

Her mouth was small but shapely, just like her nose. It seemed that all of her was like that, small, yet so curvy and well shaped. So much different from all the other women he had been before. He was used to long lean legs and slim waists, tall and slender women, usually blond and brunette women with a couple of years of experience in the art of making love. All of them were so different from her; it seemed that all of her was youthful and innocent. Her legs were long and curvy, building up to her hips that were not quite the hips of a woman, but not the ones of a girl either. She had a short torso with still some baby fat in it and a pair of perky breast that implied that they would get bigger in time.

He kept his desire at bay, trying to reason with himself and think about how this young girl was not the kind of girl he would want to end up messing around with; it was very unprofessional and unethical for him to even _think_ about her that way. His body seemed to have other things in mind as he saw her walk into his office after dinner. She was serving detention again for her constant lateness to class, so he made her write some lines:

_I will not be late to Defense Against the Dark Arts._

It was a stupid punishment, useless, he thought. It never worked on him when he was a school boy, and he didn't think it would work on Miss Evans either. Rules were rules thought, and he couldn't keep ignoring the fact that she was constantly late.

It seemed as if she was there just to tempt him, he thought as he observed her from the corner of his eye as he graded some third year essays about Boggarts. She was wearing her school uniform but not as neat as she usually had it in class. When she had walked in he couldn't help but notice how her shirt was not tucked in as per usual, her tie was gone, and a few of the buttons of her shirt where undone, leaving a small view of her collarbones and that silver necklace that she always seemed to wear. Her knee length socks were pushed down and gave him a lovely view of her calves as she walked with. Yes, it seemed as if it would be a rather _hard_ evening, pun intended.

Before he knew it, it was time for her to leave already, so he asked her to turn in what she had done. Her hand brushed his as she turned in her lines. He saw her walk to the door and get ready to leave but a small spark in him burst and he spoke before her hand reached the door.

"You know, you shouldn't be running around trying to Owl that boyfriend of yours all the time Miss Evans. You have a bright future, and it seems that your lack of judgment when it comes to handling your relationship is starting to show on your grades and performance in class."

She turned, her cheeks flushed of embarrassment and probably anger as well.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to be disrespectful in anyway, but the way I handle my relationship is not of your concern," she said with her lips tight and her eyes hard on his. He got up from his seat and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning back on it slightly and crossing his arms.

"Well, if you keep coming late and stop doing your homework because you are writing to your boyfriend that already left school it just means that you cannot handle a relationship with anyone older than you." he said as he picked up the parchment where she had written her lines, feeling a tingle in his chest and stomach. _Was that jealousy?_

Lily walked back and stood in front of him, her bag forgotten by the door. It seemed as if he had struck a nerve because she looked furious. She stood there with her hands on her hips, her pretty face twisted into one of anger and her face was even more flushed than before, if that was even possible.

"Of course I am perfectly capable of dating someone older than me! Severus is a fantastic boyfriend and I just don't like the fact that he is out of Hogwarts, so I have to send him an Owl every morning before coming to class because that is how committed I am to being with him. He is a wonderful man and I can handle being with him! I'm not a child."

He took a closer to her and chuckled at her display of anger, raising an eyebrow at her in a mocking manner.

"Oh really Miss Evans, I believe that the only reason as to why you believe you might be able to handle him is because he is still not a man. He might be out of Hogwarts but he is still a silly little school boy, you don't know what it would be like to handle a real man." He claimed as he shook his head as if dealing with a young child instead of a teenager.

Lily stepped closer and looks up to him defiantly; they were only mere inches away and she could feel his breath on her.

"How would YOU know what I can or cannot handle? I can handle a man." She whispered. Her breathing heavy now as she looked up to the man that was her professor.

James moved even closer to her, bent a little lower, his lips grazing her soft ones as he whispered.

"Prove it."

Their lips crashed in a passionate kiss, making her wrap her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers on his wild locks of dark hair. He picked her up with ease and hooked one of her legs around his hip as he set her on his desk. Pulling out his wand, he muttered an incantation and Lily heard the office door lock.

"one can never be too careful," he grinned and then went back to kissing her. She felt him nibble her lower lip and move down to her jaw then up to her earlobe. Her small moans were heard around the office as she started tugging on his shirt and fumble with the buttons until she was finally able to open his once crisp and wrinkle free light blue button up and push it off his lean but muscled shoulders.

He started to unbutton hers as well, but with a whole lot more of ease and experience than she did. He pushed her shirt off her body slowly as he kissed down to her collarbone and cleavage until the shirt joined the floor along with his.

Once her shirt was out of the way he snaked one of his hands to her back to unclasp her bra, but before he could do that a small hand pushed him back gently.

"Wait," she breathed, "not here."

He hooked one of his arms under her knees and the other at her waist and carried her bridal style into a small door to the left of his office. As they walked into his bedroom, she noticed the big white bed in the middle and a big window to the left of it, giving a beautiful view of the grounds of the school and the inky sky.

He set her gently on the middle of the bed and continued where he had left off. They both removed each other's remaining clothes and threw them carelessly on the floor. He moved his hand down until he reached her wet curls and slowly slid a finger in, teasing her a little, then moving back out and grazing her swollen clit as she gasped in pleasure. He positioned himself outside of her wet and tight entrance, but just before he thrust in he feels her push him back a little. His eyes meet hers and he sees something he had never seen in any other woman's eyes before in such situation. Anxiety and apprehension.

"James... Could you go a little slower? I don't- I have never-" she mutters and tries to avoid his inquisitive gaze.

"Wait, this is your first time?" he asks even though he already knows the answer to his question.

"Well, yeah... if you don't want to anymore it's alright. I'm not experienced or anything, I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind."

He stopped her words with a deep kiss, trying to get her to be quiet just for a second before he decided what he was going to do. He had never been with a virgin. Not even once in his life. All of the women he had ever had sex with were experienced and sometimes a couple of years older. But a virgin? Never. It had never taken his fancy to be the one to deflower someone… but this girl though… she was different. She didn't deserve to have her first time with someone as rotten as him, but she seemed to want to... what was he going to do?

"No, I still want to be with you, I want to show you how amazing it is. I will make sure that you enjoy this very much."

He kissed his way down her body, licking and nibbling everything he came upon, and lingering in the spots where she seemed to like the most. He licked and sucked on her small perky nipples, hearing her moans and taking them as a signal to move lower, slowly kissing his way down her belly and circling around her belly button with his tongue. He continued his trip down her body until he reached her core, taking his time and licking around it, teasing her and seeing her squirm, as he got closer and closer to her clit with the tip of his tongue. He gave her clitoris a small peck with his lips, then started to kiss it as if it was her mouth, then slowly started to circle it with his tongue. He kept flicking it faster and faster, hearing her moans get louder with every touch of his velvet tongue on her sensitive skin, knowing she was getting closer to the edge of coming undone. He pulled away his tongue just when he knew she was about to finish and got back on top of her and kissing her slowly, and then stopping to ask her if she was ready. She nodded rather fast and tried to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"If it hurts too much tell me and I will stop. But I will be gentle with you, I promise, it will get better after the pain."

As he positioned himself to her entrance again, James continued kissing her as he slowly thrust inside of her, rubbing her clit with is free hand as well. Once he was all the way inside he stopped what he was doing and looked down at her, seeing two small tears leave her eyes. James kissed both of them away as he apologized for hurting her and caressed her face, letting her get used to his him inside of her, and waiting for her to make the next move.

They laid like that for about a minute or two, until he felt her starting to move her hips, giving him small friction that felt as if it was the best thing he had ever experienced in his entire life. He followed her movements and before they even noticed, they were both moaning loudly as their bodies met.

Lily dragged her nails down his back and moaned his name as he thrust faster and deeper, making her feel as she had never felt before. She hooked her leg over his hip and pulled him closer to her, hearing him call her name as he felt her clench around his hard member. He knew she had finally come undone as she shouted his name louder than anything other moan. His climax came shortly after and he emptied himself inside of her with a small tremble.

He rolled on his back, bringing her along as he pulled some of the sheets over them. James saw the moonlight pouring through the window, finally realizing how exhausted he was. Lily was fast asleep on his chest and he thought that waking her up and asking her to leave would have probably been a very asshole thing to do. So he gave in to his desires again for the second time tonight and let her sleep on his chest. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad because he didn't wake her up.

"Thank you, Lily." Those were his last words before he finally drifted off to sleep.

James woke up again at what he guessed was four in the morning and only watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful and innocent when she slept. '_But she is not innocent anymore; you made sure of that, my little Prongsie.' _Said a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like the one if his best mate, Sirius Black.

But it seemed as if once Lily woke up, and finally got out of her sleepy stage, they both had to go back to reality. To the world where she was his student and he was her professor.

Lily got up from bed rather quickly, putting on her clothes fast, and fumbling with every article of clothing until she decided that it was neat enough to be seen in public with it. Not that she would be seen by anyone at these late hours, but in this castle everything seemed possible.

She looked back at James, who was still sitting sleepily in bed, with only his bed sheet covering his lower body, the sheets that now had a small blood stain on them. He didn't seem nervous at all, but she looked as if she had just committed a murder.

"Well… I should get going, it's probably really late, Marlene is going to wonder where I went…" she muttered nervously as she fidgeted with the buttons on her blouse.

"Miss Evans," he saw her flinch as he called her by her surname instead of Lily, the name he had been shouting all night until his throat had been filled with only moans of pleasure. "Lily, what happened tonight- No one can know about this- I would lose my job and you would be expelled since you are of age already."

"James- I mean, professor Potter- I won't tell anyone, I promise. It was wonderful- I mean – I would never- I won't tell on you if that's what you're afraid that will happen." She said with a small awkward smile.

"Thank you, Lily," he replied with a smile on his face, "one more thing, open my closet. On the front of the doors there should be a small Invisibility Cloak. Take it. I don't want you getting caught this late out of your dormitory."

Lily did as he said and indeed she found the Cloak where he said it would be.

"Thank you, James." She said before she disappeared under the cloak and walked out of his room closing the door behind her.

When he heard his office's door finally close, he laid back down in bed, looking up to his ceiling with a very puzzled look on his face.

"What the FUCK did I get myself into?"

* * *

_**I'm a big James/Lily shipper and this is my first time I write about them. All reviews are accepted: flames, comments, worries or concerns. I just want to try this out and see how it turns out. Hopefully I'm not the only one out there who seems to like this idea. anyway, thank you guys for reading, let me know if you think I should get started on a second chapter or just leave this as a oneshot. Have a great day/night/evening/afternoon/whatever everyone! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two- doors and windows**

* * *

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Fix You - Coldplay_

* * *

Classy, elegant, refined, and sophisticated.

Those were the words that one could use to describe Professor James Harold Potter; the youngest professor at Hogwarts. Every single female in the castle thought so, there was no denying that he was a charming young man, but he seemed quite oblivious to it all. He made the youngest students blush uncontrollably; he smiled and said that he was proud of them after they had managed to perform a jinx or spell that they had been struggling with for a couple of days. The oldest ones try their best flirting techniques in vain, as they turned in their essays with splashes of their perfume on it, trying to put on their make up perfectly every morning before his class, undoing one more button on their shirt and hoping that he might notice them as more than just a silly student.

He walked from hall to hall as if he owned the place, his steps always confident, parting the crowds as he walked through the mobs of students trying to get to class. His black dress shoes made little sound as he walked down the corridor, his hands inside the pockets of his black slacks and the sleeves of his white button up were pushed up to his elbows. The teacher's lounge always seemed so far away from his classroom that was located three floors above it, maybe he should have just stayed in his classroom for the rest of the day. What was the difference between that and the teacher's lounge anyway? _People, there will be people there._ Yes, it was a good idea to go to the teacher's lounge; he was losing his mind already.

The bell rang signaling the end of the break, the halls were all empty now, with the exception of few students who ran to class since they were late for one reason or another. Soon the only sound he could hear were his own steps on the stone floor of the hall and some distant talking could be heard from down the hall, where he knew McGonagall's class was located. As he turned around the corner he bumped into a student that was running, the girl dropped her bag and muttered apologies with a voice that sounded thick with tears. He looked up and saw that it was Lily, but she had apparently not noticed it was him who she had run into.

They had both been pretty much ignored each other since "the incident" as he liked to call it, it was awkward enough that they had to see each other every day for class without talking to each other. She even stopped being late to class in order to not get another detention and be alone with him.

But now, that didn't matter. She looked as if she had been crying; her face was as red as her hair, her eyes were puffy and full of tears that she tried to wipe in vain, and the little make up that she wore was all over her cheeks now. She looked awful. She was still a really pretty girl, but at this moment she looked like she would rather jump off of the astronomy tower than to accept his compliments.

"Miss Evans, is something wrong?" _Wow, don't I have a wonderful way with words… Of course something is wrong! She is crying you moron!_

"Yes, yes I'm fine- nothing is wrong," _Lies, not even SHE believes that._

"Are you sure?" he asked again, a little pushier this time.

"Yes, you can leave now Ja- I mean, Professor Potter. Everything is fine." She said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and giving him a fake smile that looked more like a grimace than an actual smile.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like it, Lily," he finally used her name as he noticed a letter in her hands, "Are those bad news from home? Anything happened with your family?"

"No- it's Severus, he- oh god!" Lily looked down at the letter and her face fell again, this time not being able to cover it up and keep her act together as she started to cry again.

James felt rather awkward, he was not good with crying ladies, Remus was the one that was good at things like this, but seeing her cry like that broke his heart. He put an arm around her shoulder and led her into a classroom that he knew was empty at the time, looking the door and casting a silencing charm as well. She kept crying for a good minute or two, the tears flowing freely down her face as she tried to wipe them away. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. Lily wiped her face with it until she felt that there were no more tears left and tried her best to compose herself in front of him, not liking the fact that someone had seen her cry.

"Severus sent me a letter this morning, it said-" New tears started to pour from her eyes again; "it said that he had met someone else. Someone older and that had more freedom than I do. He's getting married this Saturday, James! That's tomorrow! That bastard has been engaged for five months now! Five disgusting months! I have been with him for two years, and he barely had the nerve to tell me, a day before his wedding! I gave him everything! I trusted him when everyone told me not to, I stopped talking to my friends just to keep him happy… and even after that, he has the nerve to do this to me! Why would he do this to me? I have been his best friend for eight years and this is how he repays me?! Here I was, dying of guilt at what happened three weeks ago, when he has been doing that to me for god knows how long!"

Tears were falling freely from her eyes as she pulled her hair back, looking agitated, as if she was trying to make up her mind about something.

He didn't know what to say; in a way he felt glad that Snape wasn't around her any longer, but his heart broke at seeing her in the state that she was, crying over someone who was not even good enough to lick the dirt off her shoes. James decided that honesty was the best way to go in this situation.

"Look, I'm sorry to hear that he did that to you, Lily. You're a great girl, you deserve someone who can love and cherish you for how special you are. Someone who will be honest to you; a guy who will put your feelings and needs first instead of his. Snape was a lying scumbag; he doesn't deserve any of the tears coming out of your eyes. Yes, I know it hurts right now, because I had my heart broken before. I've been lied to, betrayed, treated like dirt. It hurts a lot at first, but with time, you will come to realize that this could have been the best thing to happen to you. Life is funny that way, when you think that all the doors have been closed, you can always find a window to open. It sure as hell won't be easy to forget about him, and it won't happen overnight. But with time, your heart will be healed. You will start smiling again, and stop thinking about him as often as you usually did before. Before you even know it he will be nothing but a memory to you. You will get better. I promise."

Lily looked up to him, her eyes big and shiny, still full of tears, her bottom lip quivering and her face still flushed. James didn't know what kind of effect his speech might have on her, or what she would do, but the next thing she did was not what he expected her to do.

She pulled his face towards hers and started kissing him in a very passionately and rough manner. It was nothing like the other kisses they had shared, it was not Lily.

He gently tried to push her away, knowing well that she was not thinking rationally, just acting up because of the heartbreak that she was going through. Knowing that if he allowed her to continue this she would just feel worse than she did right now. He understood why she was doing it, but when her hands decided to take a trip down south and fumble with his belt he drew a line.

"Lily, stop!" he grabbed both of her wrists and moved her hands to her sides, "Stop! I know you wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't because of what you are going through,"

Lily started crying again, hitting him with her small fists on his chest. Her knees giving in under her, but he didn't let her fall; he just hold on to her tight until she was holding him back and started crying again, this time leaning into him as he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her small quivering frame.

"Why James? Tell me why? Why did he do this to me? I loved him… I loved him." she sobbed against his chest, "Is there something wrong with me? Was I not good enough?"

"NO! Of course not, there is nothing wrong with you sweetie… He was just not good enough for you. He didn't deserve you. You are perfect, don't ever think otherwise." He reassured her, rubbing small circles on her back, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

They stayed in that classroom for what felt as an eternity; the bell rang a couple of times, but none of them made an attempt to pull away from the embrace. James would occasionally glance at his watch, trying to make sure he didn't miss dinner time or else someone would notice their absence.

"We should go now, dinner probably started already." Muttered James to Lily's ear, trying to pull her up a little.

"I'm not hungry," she said dully, her face showing no emotion, just the evidence of the tears that had left her eyes.

"Well, too bad, you are coming to dinner. On either your own accord or dragged by me, which one would you prefer?"

She gave him a small smile and followed him to the great hall to eat dinner, deciding that James Potter was a truly wonderful person to be around when one was sad; he was her instant antidepressant.

The next morning Lily didn't make much of an attempt to get out of bed but was dragged out of their dorms by Marlene McKinnon anyway, her best friend claimed that the heart could always be fixed with a good plate of crispy bacon in the morning. Lily was not very sure that it would work, but followed her friend out of the Gryffindor Tower anyway, remembering how James had told her that if he didn't see her eating at least a small plate of food every meal he would force feed her in front of the hall. She knew he wouldn't dare to do such thing, but she didn't want her new –uhh…- friend, to be disappointed.

"I always knew he was trouble, that Snape. I told ya' Lily, from the first time I saw him; I knew he was a lying, slimy, disgusting, little snake – no, worm- yes, disgusting little gooey worm! But since he was your friend I didn't want to upset you by telling you that." Said Marlene as they ate their breakfast, "so did he even tell you who he had been whoring around behind your back with? Because I know someone who might have some undiluted Bubotuber pus and we could send some of that to Lover Boy and his little hag."

"No, and I don't care- can we stop talking about this?" said Lily exasperated as she nibbled on a piece of toast.

"Fine, I'm sorry, Lily, I just- I don't know- I guess insulting is my way of letting out my anger? I won't bring it up again, I promise." Mumbled Marlene with a tight and awkward smile on her face; fidgeting with her napkin before she opened the Daily Prophet to read the news.

"Anything interesting happened in the world while we slept?" asked Lily, feeling slightly guilty about the way she talked to her friend.

"I cannot believe it! The nerve of these two! Oh, hell no! I will be sending this BITCH more than Bubotuber pus! I will be sending her a fucking Blast-Ended Skrewt in a box and hope she gets blown to pieces along with him!" shrieked Marlene, earning a few odd glances from around the great hall.

"Who? Is someone dating Lockhart, because if you are still pinning over him knowing quite well that he's a fraud then you my friend-"

But words could not form any longer when Marlene shoved the newspaper her way.

In the front page, there was a very happy, very well groomed and excited looking Severus Snape, next to him was his fiancé, and soon to be wife: Bellatrix Black.

She looked up to the staff table, and saw James looking at the newspaper with a frown and then his eyes scanned the Gryffindor for her. Their eyes met and were locked for a second and she remembered something he said the day before.

_Life is funny that way, when you think that all the doors have been closed, you can always find a window to open._

Yes, maybe she was starting to feel glad that this had happened.

* * *

**Hello my dears :) I appreciate your reviews: xDreamingFloweRx, violetwingsxoxo, and Lola.**

**Thanks to all the people that are following this story and who added this to their favorites, I appreciate all the lovin' :)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it is shorter than the first one, but it was something I wanted to move out of the way before I started the real Jily Goodness!**

**And about the Bellatrix/Snape thing… well, I honestly didn't know who I would use as his fiancé, at first I wrote an OC, but I don't like writing them because I tend to turn them into stupid Mary Sues and that's something I don't want to do. I will try to use mainly cannon characters ex: Alice and Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, rest of the marauders, Bertha Jorkins, etc.**

**If they don't have much of a background story like Marlene and Bertha then I will try my best to not turn them into that annoying character that comes out in EVERY fanfic that just seems too damn perfect to be real…**

**Thank you for reading amazing and beautiful people :)**


End file.
